


Sweets for the Sweet

by flowersforgraves



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: Cooking, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Summary: It's been a while since Violet has made candy, and having Arkady in the kitchen with her isn't exactly helping.





	Sweets for the Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaggedwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaggedwolf/gifts).



"I really don't think this is going to be a good idea," Violet protests weakly.

"We'll do fine," Arkady says briskly. "Besides, how hard can it really be?"

"Not reassuring," Violet says. "At all."

Arkady grins as she pulls her hair back, tying it away from her face. "What were you expecting?"

Violet concedes the point as she ties the apron around her waist. "Pass me the sugar." She's made candy before, but not without a more experienced supervisor in the kitchen, and certainly not with such... _bizarre_ flavors. "And the thermometer."

Arkady hands over the requested items, then leans against the stove, hip cocked. "Sweets for the sweet," she quips with a smile, and Violet blushes. She's still not quite sure she belongs here on the _Rumor_ , but having Arkady as a near-constant companion and not-so-secret admirer makes her feel a little better.

Violet turns the heat on the pan up as far as it will safely go. "Krejjh says to make sure there isn't any citrus," she tells Arkady. "Check the mixtures I prepared? They're going to ask whether there were two sets of eyes on it."

"Of course, milady," Arkady says, a smile twitching her lips. She returns to her previous position against the cooktop as she thumbs through Violet's carefully handwritten recipes and labelled jars. "They'll be pleased to hear there aren't any lemons in sight."

"Mmm," Violet hums in acknowledgement as she continues stirring her caramel. "In that case, pass me whatever one of those you have on hand."

Arkady unscrews the top of one jar, and starts tipping it over the pot. "Say when?"

Violet looks up from the caramel to meet Arkady's gaze, suddenly _very much_ in her space. "I -- yes," she says, "that should, should be fine."

"Are you sure?" Arkady asks, leaning in even closer.

Violet's hands slow down the stirring, then stop, and Arkady slips her unoccupied arm around Violet's waist, and just as their lips are about to meet, the acrid stench of burning fills the kitchen. 

"Forgot to say when," Arkady whispers against Violet's mouth, and Violet laughs even as the two pull back to clean up the mess of the ruined candy.


End file.
